Our Love
by foreverrainbowluck
Summary: Tina is set to leave the cobbles. Will she stay or will she go? What I'd like to happen week beginning 6/1/13! My first one-shot of 2014! Enjoy...


Tina had her suitcase ready. She was ready for a fresh start. London. She planned on escaping into the night and the only people she had told were Liz and Peter. She didn't feel as if she'd be missed, and if she was she definitely wouldn't if everyone found out about her and Peter's sneaky affair. He really had broken her.

He'd told her that he wanted to save his marriage. The words replayed in her head. 'I love Carla, you've known that from the start' she was a fool. She had thought that he loved her, more than he loved anyone. But he had proved her wrong.

He wasn't going to risk his marriage for her to stay. That's what she wanted him to do. She couldn't do it anymore. One look at him and she'd feel sick. She wished he was hers, which killed her. She liked Carla but her love for Peter was stronger than any friendship.

She locked her flat and slid the keys through the letterbox. Guess people would have to find out themselves, she thought to herself. The tears came down her face. Weatherfield felt like home and she had to loose it to the likes of Peter Barlow. She dragged her suitcase down the long windy stairs. She came outside and took a breath of fresh air. She walked towards her taxi.

"Tina Mcintyre" She mumbled.

"I'll put that in the boot for ya" The taxi driver got out of the car and took the suitcase from Tina.

"Tina!" Tina heard Peter call.

"What are you doing here?" She gritted her teeth.

"I came to say bye"

"Bye" She snapped.

"That's a bit blunt" He laughed.

"What do you expect Peter? I am madly in love with you and you don't love me! You are the reason I'm loosing home and Rita. You've destroyed me Peter and I never thought you'd be capable!" Tina complained.

"I'm sorry Tina, for everything. I've been a dick, I know" Peter sighed.

"You've torn my heart out Peter. And god I hope it was worth it, but it won't be will it? Because when the next brunette comes along you'll hurt her, like you hurt me"

"I don't like saying goodbye" Peter sighed, taking her hands in his.

"Well, it was your choice Peter. Now get off me, I need to go" She moaned.

"What if I told you that I'd go tell Carla everything? Would you stay?" He asked.

"What if I can't forgive you Peter? You can tell her but that doesn't mean anything for me"

"Yes, yes it does because I will tell her everything and break us off. I love you Tina and now has made me realise" Peter sighed.

"I swear to god Peter Barlow if I get my suitcase out of this taxi and you end up not telling her I will kill you" Tina nervously laughed.

She pulled her suitcase from the taxi. She handed the driver a £10 note as a thank you. She smiled at Peter, he took her suitcase in one hand, and cupped her cheek with the other.

"I love you" He told her.

"Don't say it if you don't mean it"

"I do, I really, really love you" He admitted.

"I love you too" She leant and their lips connected.

They walked up to Carla's flat. They pressed the buzzer and she already buzzed them in, she'd guess it was Peter. Tina was dreading this. She didn't want to be responsible for destroying Carla's heart as she knew how that felt. It was horrid.

"Hey, you...Tina, what's wrong?" Carla asked, kindly.

"She was going to move to London. I stopped her"

"My hero of a husband" Carla smiled putting her hands on Peter's chest.

"Get off" Peter mumbled.

Carla pulled her hands away. She was confused. Why had Peter just done that? He must have been in a bad mood. Yet she didn't know that in minutes her happiness would be destroyed.

"Look, Carla. You are genuinely a very nice person. I think your so lovely and I feel so guilty I'm afraid my love is stronger and I know you will say it but I'm a bitch" Tina said.

"What are you talking about?" Carla asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Carla, I've been seeing Tina. I've slept with her" Peter confessed.

"You what?" Carla broke in that moment.

"I'm sorry!" Tina cried.

"No! Look, Peter I forgive you ok? Its alright. I understand marriage is hard but I'm here now and Tina was the closest person for you to confide in I know. We can start fresh and..."

"There's no going back Carla, I love her"

"I hate you!" Carla pointed her finger at Tina and shouted.

"Don't blame her Carla. I done this. Tina was leaving tonight for London because she felt bad but I stopped her. Why? Because I love her Carla and I know she's what I want. I've never wanted someone so bad" Peter explained.

"Get of here. Ya scum. The pair of ya!" Carla cried and pushed them out of her flat.

Tina broke down into tears when her and Peter reached outside the flat. Peter wiped the tears and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm so horrible Peter" Tina cursed herself.

"No, no your not" Peter assured her.

"Just think how many people are going to put us down because of this" Tina sighed.

"And our love is stronger than it all, I love you so much"

"I love you too"

They both connected hands. Peter dragging Tina's suitcase behind him s they walked down the street. It was Weatherfield's next perfect couple.


End file.
